Refined
by So Teeny
Summary: [Hughes x Roy][One shot] A feverish night makes for pleasant delusions.


Refine  
_By Lain Blackchurch_

* * *

His head hurts like it has never before, and he lies down quietly on his bed, moaning softly. Maes really doesn't know whether he's dying of a possible caffeine overdose or from his brain imploding from the amount of statistics work he's had to cram into his head. He moans softly, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of the darkness behind his eyelids will chase away the pain. Abruptly, he feels a soft press to his forehead and he jerks a bit. "Wha—?" he sputters a bit as he notices the dark-haired, young Xingian man looking over him, apparently worried. "Oh… s'just you…" he slurs a bit, finding that it helps not to make the sharp sounds of all of his words, but to round them.

"Yeah, it's just me," Roy repeats and sits down quietly on the edge of Maes' bed looking at him with a shake of his head. "Looks like you're sick," he sighs. Maes shakes his head fiercely as Roy slips his hand over his forehead again, feeling the temperature above normal with his fingertips. "You're really hot," he murmurs and shakes his head, beginning to unbutton Maes' shirt in hopes of removing it and pulling on a sleeping shirt for him. Abruptly, he feels a soft arm around his waist, pulling him closer and he gasps sharply as Maes presses their temples together, proceeding to eye Roy with a feverish smile, tongue moving out to lick his lips quietly.

"You're pretty hot yourself," the sick man chuckles and Roy blushes and looks away only to feel a wet mouth upon his own, groping hungrily, fingers moving down his skin and pressing deeply. He shivers and jerks away, wiping his mouth fiercely, though with reluctance hidden in the back of his mind. "Come on now, you know you are."

"Fuck you. That's not what I meant," Roy hisses aggressively only to be pulled back down, lips pressing upon his one more, a tongue lashing at his lips, longing to move between them. He shivers and tries his best to maneuver away only to be held firmly, Maes slowly sitting up and shaking his head, grabbing Roy's wrists and staring him in the eyes, almost burning holes into them. Roy shuts his eyes and looks away, lips moving along his neck as Maes whispers hideously sexually enticing words along his skin, bringing him down to rest on the mussed, warm sheets.

"Come on now, Flame Alchemy is your forte right? It's what you're here to refine, right… _right?_" Roy bites his lower lip as Maes whispers into his ear slowly, rocking his groin against Roy's and letting out a soft, decadent moan that causes Roy to bark sharply out of shock from deep inside his throat. "Show me what you've got, Flamey…" He looks on in panic as he feels Maes' fingers move down his shirt slowly, unbuttoning and eyeing his chest hungrily, warm lips descending and kissing slowly on his skin.

"Maes… stop it! You're fucking sick—not to mention your fever's completely addled your brain, you're—"

"You know," Maes laughs quietly. "They shouldn't make guys like you. Guys that look like some porcelain doll you know… so goddamn perfect like this." A hand runs down Roy's side and the smaller of the two cringes just a bit before jerking away. "Come on now, don't flip out like that. I'm not going to do anything bad to you."

"Stop…!"

"Come on now, Roy—"

"I said to get your hands off of me!"

"Why would I want to do that? Right now—" Roy trembles just a bit as Maes rubs his hips against Roy's fiercely, creating a delightful but frighteningly white-hot friction. "—I just wanna fuck you—" There is a soft pressure along his neck and Roy cries out as Maes' teeth nip into his flesh a bit too deeply. "Gonna leave a mark, I can't wait—"

"Shut up!" he shouts out finally and pushes Maes off, scrambling off the bed and succeeding only in falling off violently, snapping his head against the wood floor and moaning. He moans out of pain and turns his head off to the side, having thrown himself unceremoniously away and leaving Maes on the bed, sitting up weakly and looking rather confused down at him, head cocked off to the side, glasses tipped to the left and angling on his elegant nose. Roy can't bring himself to move, his legs still propped up on the bed, back prostrate on the floor. He lets out a sigh, noting that he's stunned Maes for a moment.

But a moment turns into a minute, and a minute an hour… and he remains on the floor, completely still until Maes collapses over in sleep.

* * *

"Roy…?" Maes murmurs gently and looks down, causing Roy to look away out of sheer fright. He shivers a bit, having remained absolutely still for the majority of the night, legs sprawled out on the floor, arms wrapped around his body silently. He'd even refused to breath for part of the time and had nearly blacked out because of it. Green eyes gaze at him from the bed. "Roy what're you doing on the floor like that?" He refuses to answer and looks away, curling up just a bit and fumbling with the buttons his shirt, trying to gain back his dignity. What happened… didn't happen. He can forget about it, really. It's okay, Maes, really, he thinks. 

"I'm fine," he chuckles. "Must've fallen asleep studying."

"But your chem book isn't anywhere near you, Roy boy…"

"Don't call me that, Maes," Roy mumbles and sits up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, man," Maes says and leans close, adjusting his skewed glasses a bit. "What's that on your neck now?" A hand reaches down and tugs at Roy's mussed collar, a suddenly intake of breath making itself present from Maes. "What the fuck happened? Looks like you got bit by something!"

Yeah, Roy thinks and raises his eyebrows leisurely. By you… I go to help you when you're sick and you try and screw me, damn it!

"Roy, those girls down the street got you didn't they?" Maes laughs and Roy laughs softly too.

"Maybe," he chuckles weakly and looks away, getting to his feet.

That's okay, Maes doesn't have to remember how he bruised his lips, how his hands had groped him is such a filthy way, and how his own teeth had made that mark so deep against his neck. He goes into his drawer to search for a new pair of pants and boxers, hoping that a shower might just dull the pain he feels in his back, head and shoulders.

Pain, pain, pain-fucking-pain is all he feels right now. And he's glad for that so he can't feel the sense of violation seep into his mind.


End file.
